Dear, Obito
by Fayiyong
Summary: "Jangan buat aku bersedih, Obito. Bukankah kau menyukaiku?" - ObiRin. Canon. ONESHOT. Untuk semua pecinta ObiRin seperti saya. RnR?


**Dear, Obito**

* * *

created by: **Fayiyong**

#

disclaimer: **Naruto** belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**, **this story's MINE**. [segala bentuk penjiplakan takkan didiamkan begitu saja]

#

**A/N:** ObiRin. Canon. Oneshot. Untuk semua fans pairing ini dan fans masing-masing dari mereka. ENJOY!

* * *

**Dear, Obito**

* * *

Dear, Obito.

Obito, masih ingat aku?

Aku ingin Obito selalu mengingatku karena aku tidak pernah melupakan Obito atau tim kita dulu.

Obito, sadar tidak, kalau tadi aku sengaja melewatkan sesi 'apa kabarmu' di bagian pembuka? Fufufu, itu karena aku selalu melihat Obito, jadi aku mengerti semua tentang Obito.

Terima kasih karena Obito juga selalu mengerti dan mau memahami aku—dulu.

Obito, kau tahu? Jikalau kita bertemu kini, mungkin tak lagi ada senyum di bibirku ini.

Obito, tahukah kau apa yang kurasakan setelah melihatmu selamat dan tumbuh dewasa?

Obito, tahukah kau apa yang kurasakan ketika melihatmu membeku di depan makamku?

Obito, tahukah kau apa yang kurasakan ketika melihatmu membelokkan arah hidup keduamu ke jalan yang pilu?

Aku menangis, Obito, aku menangis.

Ya.

Sejak dulu kau pasti tahu kalau aku cukup cengeng—dan kau sepertinya suka dengan kemanjaanku—tapi ini berbeda, Obito.

Aku sedih.

Aku sedih karena kau berubah.

Oh, Obito, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

Ragaku telah dimakan tanah, rusukku telah membatu hampa.

Aku tidak berdaya, Obito.

Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menangis.

Menangis.

Terus begini.

Sambil menyaksikanmu memakai topeng pusaran air oranye dan bertingkah aneh di depan organisasi kelam itu.

Sambil menyaksikanmu memupuk haru yang kian bergumpal dari waktu ke waktu.

Sambil menyaksikanmu mengais ketiadaan dari bagian rencanamu yang melibatkan Kakashi—sahabat kita.

Sambil menyaksikanmu memainkan sandiwara picisan, berlagak seolah kau Madara—yang jelas membuatku sesak.

Sambil menyaksikanmu bertambah kuat dan menabung dosa yang nista untuk tujuan yang tak pada logika.

Dadaku sakit, Obito.

Air mata ini tak pernah surut; aku selalu menangis, baik mata ataupun batin.

Aku ingin menyelamatkanmu, Obito.

Ingin kurengkuh kau dari kegelapan.

Ingin kuraih kau dari kenistaan.

Oh, Obito, aku memang menyukai Kakashi—tapi kau membuatku mengerti arti dari kalimat tergila-gila.

Obito, aku tidak berdusta.

Obito, aku sungguh ingin bersamamu sekarang dan tanpa batasan masa.

Kedua tanganku ingin meraih tubuhmu, mendekapnya erat dan tanpa jarak, merengkuhmu jauh dari dosa dan untuk selamanya.

Ingin benar kuraih wajahmu dan kukecup kedua belah bibirmu yang penuh—yang tak jemu memberiku cerita baru di setiap lembaran hari yang tak semu.

Dan tidak, Obito, ciuman ini takkan berakhir seperti mimpi palsu.

Aku ingin menautkan jemari kita, Obito. Aku ingin kita saling menatap, berdua berbaring di atas hijaunya rumput Konoha, lalu tak akan pernah saling melepaskan.

Obito, apa kau dengar?

Sesungguhnya, aku rela mati saat itu karena kupikir aku bisa bertemu denganmu.

Jangan marah atau heran, Obito.

Aku bukanlah Rin yang kaukenal bisa berkonsentrasi dengan baik setelah kepergianmu yang semu itu, lalu aku lalai dan kupikir aku sudah berhasil menyusulmu.

Maafkan kekeliruanku, Obito.

Aku mohon, kembalilah menjadi Obito yang kutahu.

Obito, kembalilah menjadi Obito-ku dulu—dengan senyum sewarna matahari dan hari selembut beledu.

Aku mengagumi sosokmu, Obito.

Aku mengagumimu yang selalu membantu wanita-wanita tua untuk menyeberang jalan.

Aku mengagumimu yang berani membawakan belanjaan wanita—wanita tua sembari berjalan santai dengan mereka—padahal kau tahu kau sudah lalai dua jam lebih dari target waktu berkumpul kita.

Aku mengagumimu yang selalu optimis, baik dalam kondisi rumit atau gancil.

Aku mengagumimu yang tak pernah kehilangan semangat besar, walau kau tahu hal itu dulu muskil.

Aku mengagumimu yang determinan, seperti dalam kasus menolong orang atau setia kepada teman.

Aku mengagumimu, Obito.

Aku pengagummu yang tak pernah kau sadari.

_Ne_, Obito, kumohon, lupakanlah semua ketidakbenaran ini. Kembalilah menjadi dirimu yang dulu—Uchiha Obito-ku yang dulu.

Belum terlambat, Obito.

Lupakanlah Madara atau perang; kau hanya perlu menghancurkan pedang egomu, membanjiri api pilumu, dan mengubur segala birumu.

Dan jangan pernah kau balikkan lagi masa-masa itu.

Aku sudah lelah menangis, Obito. Dan aku akan lebih tersakiti bila melihatmu menangis di akhir.

Jadi, hentikanlah.

Jangan buat aku bersedih tanpa akhir, Obito.

Bukankah kau menyukaiku?

Bukankah aku mencintaimu?

Obito, waktuku sudah habis. Aku senang semua perasaanku sudah tertuang di sini. Kuharap kau mengerti—dan melakukan pesan krusial dariku tanpa banyak kernyit.

Sampai nanti, Obito-ku tersayang.

Aku menunggumu—aku menyukaimu.

**[Rin; Pengagum-Setia-Tuan-Uchiha-Yang-Dulu-Ingin-Jadi-Hokage]**

* * *

Oh iya, saya **masih punya stok DUA ObiRin **[beda bentuk sama ini] haha. FYI, sebetulnya saya masih galau mau publish fic lagi di FNI. Pasalnya, satu fic terlaris saya [Tobi the Explorer!] dibajak besar-besaran sama beberapa orang dan itu betul-betul sukses ngehancurin saya. Karena dukungan keluarga kecil saya di FFn dan juga dorongan keras dari Obito, saya akhirnya berani bangkit dari hiatus-yang-rencananya-bakal-selamanya.

Long live ObiRin! RnR?


End file.
